


this is why mom doesent f**king love you

by sunshineshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Partying, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tags Are Hard, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Textfic, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vines, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, bullied hinata, ill add more tags as the story goes on, ooc hinata, out of text scenes, references, this is a mess, why do i make my baby suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshoyo/pseuds/sunshineshoyo
Summary: sunshine: is it still me that makes you sweatsaltyshima: am i who you think about in bedsunshine: ew nodadchi: GO TO SLEEPdadchi: BOTH OF YOUdadchi: IT'S 4AM(yeet this is my first fic!!)





	this is why mom doesent f**king love you

**sunshine** added  **dadchi, mommy, jesus, rOLLINGTHUNDAA, RYU, enNOSHITa, saltyshima, gucci, tobio, yacchan**  and **yesiknowimgorgeous** to the group " **BIRBS"**

 **sunshine** : heyy!

 **dadchi** : Oh dear lord.

 **jesus** : you called?

 **rOLLINGTHUNDAA** : AHAHA GOOD ONE ASSAHI!!

**_saltyshima_ ** _left the group._

_**sunshine** added  **saltyshima**_

**sunshine:** NO ESCAPING!!!

 **saltyshima** : ugh

 **saltyshima:** what even is this group

 **tobio** : Why even is this group?

 **mommy:** Shoyo, why'd you make this group?

 **sunshine:** well, i thought it would be nice to have a team chat?

 **gucci:** Yess I agree!

 **enNOSHITa:** I'm surprised Hinata has his keyboard on lowercase though

 **enNOSHITa:** It makes him seem a lot quieter and calmer

 **sunshine:** haha idk i find having my keyboard on lowercase nicer though

 **sunshine:** oh yeah, tobio, you coming over today?

 **tobio:** I am on my way.

 **sunshine:** yayyy!!

 **RYU:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mommy:** Tanaka, no.

 **RYU:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

 

 

(sorry that the first chapter was so short!)


End file.
